


Investigators

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Paranormal, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Claire and Jamie are paranormal investigators investigating an old psychiatric hospital. There will be violence, rape and other disturbing things. But, as always, I promise a happy ending. Okay, here we go.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 40
Kudos: 45





	1. The Old Hospital

It is very creepy. The sound her shoes made on the old linoleum that no one human had walked on in over thirty years. The white curtains turned yellow with age and misuse. The beds stripped off their bedding, the plastic of the mattresses slit to allow the foam to show. The desk at the nurses station covered in dust and old abandoned charts.

She walks over and picks one up. A John Randall, diagnosed with mania and psychos. She feels a shiver go through her. Yes, the spirits both good and evil, are active in this place.

“Sassanech, you didn’t wait for me.” She looks up at her mate and business partner, James Fraser.

“Sorry Jamie. I was drawn.”

“Even more reason to wait.” Jamie replies. “They left charts?”

“Seemed to have left in a hurry.” She hands him the chart. He scans through it.

“Christ Claire! This chap was a sexual sadist.”

“Yes, and he is still here.” Her fellow paranormal investigator and Catholic, quickly crossed himself.

“We definitely have our work cut out for us.”

“Yes.”

The pair had been hired to clear the old physiatric hospital of ‘ghost and spirits' before it is re-opened. They have a reputation of being able to clear away the most stubborn ghouls out. They had started working together five years ago and had yet to not finish a job.

“Claire, I would prefer you are never here alone. Please.” He rarely asks that of her so she takes him seriously. 

“Okay Jamie.”

“Thank you. So we return tonight and set up?”

“Yes. Until then, I feel I need a hot shower.”

“Aye, lets get out of here.


	2. Randall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire enter the hospital to start their investigation. They are not alone.

They walk back into Prince Charles Psychiatric Hospital at ten that night. Jamie carries the video and sound recording equipment and Claire carries a café of coffee, snacks, and her notebook to record the events of the night.

It is even creepier in the old emergency lights, half that are burned out. The raging thunderstorm outside doesn’t help.

“Well the setting is right.” Jamie says with a chuckle.

“Tis'.” She replies as they walk up the old metal stairs. The clank of their trainers echoes around the eerie well. “God, the spirits are strong here.”

“Aye.” He feels his hair start to rise. “We have our work cut out.”

“That we do.” They exit onto to second floor. She feels him as soon as the door closes with a bang behind them.

“Mother Mary.” Jamie whispers behind her.

“Quite.” She addresses him. They set up the sound equipment, designed to pick up the smallest noise, unheard by human ears, and the video equipment, to pick up any apparitions. Jamie whispers the rosary in his native Gaelic as they work. They then take a seat in the long abandoned nurses station and review the charts to see who else they might be dealing with.

“Ewan Grant, found hung by his bedsheet in room three.” Claire reports.

“Ann Campbell, raped and left for dead in room five. She jumped out the window the next day, or so it would seem.” 

“There was doubt?”

“Aye. Seems the nurses didn't believe the poor lass had the strength to make the final leap.” He meets her eyes. “And Randall was suspected in both the rape and her final exit from here.” She nods and notes it in her notebook.

They save Randall’s, several cm thick file for last. They then go over it together.

“Johnathan Wolferton Randall Born Oct 30th 1930. Admitted on September 5th 1965. Picked up for attempted sexual assault and psychotic violence when the police picked him up.” Jamie reads while Claire takes notes.

“What did he do?”

He swallows hard before telling her. “He grabbed the responding copper between his legs and pulled hard enough on his privates that the poor chap had to have surgery.”

“Owe!”

“Oh aye. His partner tried to help and Randall bit his face. Required a plastic surgeon and 15 stitches.”

“Jesus H. Christ!”

“Aye he needed to be here. They placed him in the isolation room with a strong shot of Haldol”

“Did it help?”

“For a bit. Seems the bloke was a charmer. He calmed down, or seemed to. They let their guard down and he played nice for a bit.”

“Then?”

He starts to answer when a low moan goes through the whole floor. Claire jumps and Jamie stands, instinctively placing himself in front of Claire.  
“Randall?”

A deep laugh greets his question.


	3. The Presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall makes his presence known. TW includes physic rape.

Jamie pushes himself closer to Claire as the eerie laugh echoes around them. 

“John Randall, you have no business here.” He forcefully calls out.

“It is you that are the interlopers. Leave!” His unholy scream is accompanied by a blast of ice cold air.

He grabs Claire’s hand and pulls her deeper into the long abandoned nurse's station. 

“He must be firmly rebuked.” Claire says, even as shivers run down her body. He pulls her into his arms and stokes her back and arms. 

“I ken. Ye dinna have to stay.”

“I am going nowhere, James Fraser. The bastard isn't going to make me leave.”

“Good for ye. Nar the meek and obedient type, eh?”

“Not even a little. Let’s go see what mischief he is about.”

“Aye, stay behind me.,"

“Jamie, just because I am a woman.”

“Nae lass, it is because ye are shorter. If ye weren’t..”

“Okay fine.” She holds on to his belt and follows him out. She is secretly pleased to be behind him but appearances must be kept. 

“John Randall, I enjoin you to leace this place. You are no longer welcome.” He loudly and clearly says.

“No!” The force of the wind blew them backwards. “But, I will have a taste of the woman.” 

Before Jamie could do anything, he feels Claire being pulled away from him.

“Oh God! Jamie, get him off of me! Oh F*ck! Out of me!” She is pushed to the floor and he sees her clothes ripped off be unseen hands.

“In the name of Jesus, The Christ, leave her and return to where you came from.” He yells out. A pause as everything stills. The air is heavy then..

“I will return. I have a taste for her pussy now.” A rush of wind and he is gone. Jamie drops to the floor.

“Oh God Claire, let me get you out of here.” He stumbles to rearrange her clothes as she lays in shock under his hands.

“Downstairs but not out of here. That is what he wants.” He nods and lifts her into his arms. He carries her downstairs. They find a old dining hall. The spirits feel friendly. He lays her on one of the tables.

“What do you need?” He needs to punch something. To see her so violated and to feel so helpless!

“Whisky but, since we are on duty and there is probably none about, just keep ahold of my hand and give me a moment.” He holds her hand tight and gives her the silence she needs.


	4. Miss Fitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire tells Jamie what she experienced and they gain an ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Describes her rape.

She meets his eyes and whispers, “I need to talk about it. Can you handle that?”

“Aye Claire.” She holds his eyes for a moment, seeing his strength there, drawing on it. “Would you hold me? I know that we don't..” They are co-workers and mates, only. But, she needs to be surrounded by his strength to get through the telling.

“I understand lass.” He lifts her off the table and into his arms. She rest her head on his chest as his arms hold her tight, hold her together.

“I felt his hands on me, the sensation of being undressed, the feel of his nasty hands on my bare breasts, his foul breath on my face. All that was bad enough but then I felt him enter me! Christ Jamie, I felt the penetration! The rape. I know he wasn't there in body but he manifested himself enough that I could feel him!” she shudders all over and he tightens his grip. His rage is strong. He makes it his mission to return Randall to hell where he belongs.

“I am so so sorry. I wish I could have prevented..”

“You stopped it. Prevented any more. I am thankful for it. Very.”

“Claire. No one will think bad of you if you want to give up. Leave here.”

“I know. I appreciate the offer. But, I need to confront him. I can’t let him scare me away.” She stills for a moment against him. “Oh!”

“What is it?” She is more intoned to the spirits. He is gifted with being able to convince or force them to leave. It is why they make such a good team.

“Someone is here. Someone friendly.”

He lets out a breath. “Hello. Welcome. Can you help us?” he calls out.

“Aye.” Is breathed out. The air turns chilly but not uncomfortably so. 

“What is your name?” “Claire asks.

“Glenna Fitz. The charts on this floor. The answer is there.” Her voice fades at the end. 

“Thank you lass. Can he be made to leave?”

“If ye are strong.”

“Are you up to finding these charts?” he asks her.

“Yes. Let’s sent him to hell.”

“That a girl. Thank you Miss Fitz.”

She doesn’t answer but a warm breeze, a peaceful touch runs over them.


	5. File Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start to un-lock Randalls crimes.

The file room is an old dusty place. It has the same feeling as the rest of the building; abandoned, creepy, eerie, but without the overwhelming evil as the third floor, the home of Randall.

They open the door and stir the dust up. Claire sneezes hard.

“Let me open the window.” He walks over, and with a bit of grunts and elbow grease, he gets one open. The cool breeze blowing in stirs the smell of old papers; mold and dust. They both pull gloves on and start opening file cabinets. 

“We will place them on the table and go through them. Looking for Randall, Miss Fitz, and any unusual deaths.” Jamie says. She nods. They work steady for awhile, changing gloves as they get covered with dust.

“Found something.” Claire says. He joins her. “Miss Fitz. She was a head nurse here. Was found dead, raped and strangled, ten years before they shut this place down.”

“Bloody hell! Was Randall here?”

“Yes.” The shudder that runs through has naught to do with the cool breeze blowing through.

“What was done?”

“A cursory investigation. But, no one was ever charged. Seems the admits of this place were scared of him.”

“If you have courage.” He softly quotes. “This is what she means. Poor lass is stuck her with her murderer. We need to free both. One to heaven and one to hell.”

“Yes we do.” He takes the folder and reads the details.  
“They paid her family off, cleaned the scene before the police got here.” He angrily says. Bastards!”

“I am sure more was covered up.” They keep digging. Find other rapes, other unusual deaths. They sit them all aside. Finally they find a file several cm's thick. Randall's.

They sit down and look over it together. At one point, she reaches for his hand. He links them as they read. Phrases jump out. 

“psycho-sexual addiction.”

“psychopath has no working conscious.”

“Narcissist. He is deeply in love with himself and strongly hates everyone else.”

“Sodomy, oral, vaginal, and anal rapist. Has no regard for age or gender.”

“Recommend he is in a lockdown facility for the rest of his life.”

“Irredeemable.”

They look at each other with haunted eyes.

“Jamie, what do we do?”

“We find out how he died then try him for his crimes and sentence him to hell.”

A few minutes later, they find his cause of death. It fits. He was castrated by a potential victim. It was the dead of the night and he was left to bleed out. 

“Good for her.” Claire says when she reads it.

“Agree.” He gathers up the files containing his crimes.  
“Ready?” She swallows heard but nods. He thinks a minute before sitting down the files, taking her in his arms. He says a pray over her, for protection.

“Thank you.” She whispers. He smiles, kisses her forehead. He re gathers the charts. 

“Stay close to me.” 

“Oh I will.” The head back upstairs.


	6. The Trial Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire prepare to get rid of Randall.

She felt him as soon as they got closer to the third floor. Her hair started to raise and her breathing increased. Jamie held tight to her hand and she felt his do the same. 

“We are stronger then he is and we are courageous.” Jamie says to remind herself as much as her.

“Right. And together.” He gives her a strained smile. 

“Aye.” They step through the door. Randall greets them with a whirling wind, throwing the files around in the whirlwind. “We are not afraid of you!” Jamie yells out. The wind gets stronger. “Your fits will not scare us off. We are hear to try you.”

“For what?” his voice raises hackles all over his body but he won’t let him know that. 

“The rape and murder of Miss Glenna Fitzgibbons. The rape and murder of Mary MacNab. The rape of…”

“Enough! You have no authority here!”

“We do. You know we do. You are the one who has no cause to be here. Now, if you leave, we will let you go. Otherwise, we will see you in hell!”

“Go f*ck yourself! Or her. She is good.”

“Don't respond.” He whispers to her. “Randall, on June 20th 1976, you willfully raped and strangled Miss Fitz, who you still hold captive here. In February 3rd, 1967 you raped and murdered, made to look like a suicide, Mary MacNab, a fellow patient. Are you still here Mary?”

“Y yyyyes” her voice just above a whisper.

“Shut up bitch!” from Randall.

“Mary. You are safe. He can't touch you. Hurry down to Miss Fitz on the first floor.” A few heartbeats pass then, they feel a old presence, move past them. “Anyone else here that is not Randall, please hurry down to the first floor.” A cold rushing wind as spirit after spirit moves past them. Jamie whispers prayers for their journey as they move past them. Finally.

“Just us now.” Jamie says after the last hurries past.

“Yes. Time to play.” Randall says. “I am willing to share her.” 

“You are forbidden to touch her! Keep away from her. The power of Jesus the Christ, forbids it.”

He hisses. 

“You are no longer welcome here. Get out of here!” Claire orders.

“Maybe I will just play with your man.” He says with a sleazy tone. His presence brings a smell and taste of rot and evil.

“You are not allowed to touch either of us. I order you out of this place and back to hell!” Jamie orders.

“You must do better then that, sweet boy.” He coons coming closer.


	7. To Rule in Fear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation continues. A few unexpected kisses.

“You will stay away from him!” Claire shouts out from behind Jamie. She will never forget the feeling of invasion and it sickens her to have her mate exposed to such.

“Shut up bitch!” Randall replies. “Or would you like me to come visit you again?”

“You will touch neither of us. You can't.” Jamie speaks confidently as he pushes Claire farther behind him. 

“Can't I? Ask your slut what I can do.”

“Oh I know you made her feel she was being raped but, she really wasn't was she? After all, that requires a cock. That is something you no longer have. A paper tiger. A toothless and declawed lion. That is all you are. You make a bunch of noise but you have no real power. We do. We have the power to order you out of here.”

“I will show you my power!” he screams out. The wind picks back up and swirls around them. Jamie sighs. 

“Really? I can do the same with a wind machine. You intimated your victims, keeping them here. But, we have freed them. What requires more power. To rule in fear or to free in power and love? Now Randall, get out! The power of the Trinity compels you. Get out! The abyss awaits you.” He stands firm, not raising his voice as the winds pick up. He is the picture of calm even as he feels Claire's hands tighten on the back of his shirt.  
He knows it may take awhile for him to accept his fate. He turns and leads her to one of the empty rooms.  
“You will be safe here.”

“No! I will not be intimated by his temper tantrum. We can stay here for a minute, catch our breaths, then reconfront him together.”

“You are the soul of courage.” He can't resist and presses his lips to hers. She stares at him after. “Sorry. I should have asked.”

“Yes.” She agrees before kissing him herself.


	8. What is..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deepened kiss, questions, confessions, and plans.

They forget for a moment where they are, what they are doing. It is pushed in the back as Jamie deepens the kiss and they fall onto the bare mattress they have been sitting on. Her hands hold tight to his neck before working up to bury themselves in his thick curls. His cup her bum, pulling her closer. The sound of their lips moving together, their increasingly labored breathing, and the creaking of the old bed, fill the room. She taste cinnamon from his gum and he taste garlic. She eats a lot of it as a shield before a case. She didn’t expect to be kissing her mate.

Wait! Why is she kissing her mate? Why are their bodies pressed so close together that she can feel every long and lean part of him? She can feel his want, echoing hers, against her inner thigh. Close but not close enough. She meows in need, pressing herself tighter.

“Oh Christ, Claire! What is this?” He finds the will power to pull away and meet her eyes.

“I don't.. Look, I have wanted to kiss you for awhile now.” This moment demanded honesty. “But the power. I don't..”

“I've wanted the same. I wasn’t sure. We are mates, co-workers. I wasn’t.. Okay, glad I am not alone in this. You are right though, the power.. Is it being here? Is he?” That thought had her moving away from him, quickly. “Wait. What I feel for you isn't a ghostly trick. I have.. Ah damn. Look. Let's finish this. Get Randall out of here. Then, I will take you out on a date. Maybe kiss you goodnight. Then we can see, eh?”

“Sounds good. I have wanted too. Before coming here. This is real, I believe.”

“Aye. Okay. Ready to finish this?”

“Yes let's. I want that date.”

“And kiss?”

“Oh yah. That kiss.” Her tongue runs over her lips and he groans, takes her hand, and leads them back out.


	9. Get Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Investigators finish their case.

She feels him even more as they step through the door. Her hand is on Jamie's arm and she feels his hair raise up. 

“Christ!” He whispers. It seems the evil bastard has been busy in their absence. The desk was a pile of kindling. The files are scattered all over the room, tore to pieces. “Seems Randall didn't approve of our actions.”

“Well, you weren't forcing me.”

“Ah, the lovers.” It echoes around the room and raises every hair on both their bodies. Claire feels nauseous and has to fight back the urge to be sick.

“Randall, seems you did a bit of redecorating.”

“Yes.” It is hissed out.

“Didn’t like unforced kisses, eh?” Claire says.

“No! You need to GET OUT!” The last is said so loud that their ears start to ring.

“It is you who will be leaving.” Jamie replies calmly. He knows they must remain firm but calm. Must not be drug into Randall’s temper tantrum.

“Mine!” He shouts as he starts the whirlwind going again. They stand firm in the midst of it, even as their hair tangles around their faces.

“You are no longer welcome here. You must vacate. Now.” Claire replies.

“You going to make me, Bitch!”

She grabs tight to Jamie’s arm. She feels him tense up to fight. It is what he wants.

“I am. We are. There is nothing for you here. Your victims have all been freed. It is time to go.”

“You are still here!” He increases the howling wind.

“Enough! Be still. You have no power here. No rights. No victims. Go!” Jamie raises his voice just enough to be heard over the noise he is creating.

The wind dies down and the loose papers flutter to the floor. 

“Go. You are free of the restrains of this building. Go to the place prepared for you.” Claire says softly. He is evil, without a doubt, and years past being able to be redeemed. She knows where he is heading.

“No!” But it is to late. Claire gags as the smell of sulfur fills the air. Jamie pulls her close against him as the room feels with even more evil. It is so think that they can feel it in every pore. He holds her and prays over them both in a mix a Gaelic and Latin. It lasts but a minute, but it feels like a lifetime.

Suddenly it lifts and the floor is just an old abandon hospital again. They are alone.

“Oh God. That was bad Jamie. It has never been heavy before.”

“I ken. I believe we were in the presence of the purest of evil. But, it is over now.”

“Almost. We need to go free Mrs. Fitz, Mary, and the rest.”

“Right. And then gather up the video and sound recorders to see what they picked up, review them for our client.”

“Yes, then you owe me a date Jamie.”

“Aye, I haven’t forgotten.” He bends down and kisses her. “Let's go finish this.”

The End


End file.
